


О чувствах

by raburiiii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genderbending, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raburiiii/pseuds/raburiiii
Summary: — Она же тебе нравится, да?
Relationships: male!Miura Haru/fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	О чувствах

— Она же тебе нравится, да? 

Хару удивлённо посмотрел на Нану, оторвавшись от игр с Ламбо.

Сегодня был выходной, и чтобы не торчать дома в одиночестве, он решил наведаться к Тсуне — поиграть с детьми или помочь с домашним заданием, если раньше него это не сделает Гокудера. Но на самом деле все это были всего лишь причины — он просто хотел побыть рядом с Тсуной. 

Конечно, обстановка в ее доме не всегда к этому располагала, но даже те пять минут, которые он мог бы провести рядом с ней, приводили Хару в восторг. Между тем, в доме Тсуны как всегда было неспокойно. Ламбо разбросала игрушки по всему дому (Хару чуть не подвернул себе ногу в коридоре, неудачно наступив на кусочек конструктора), Нана то хлопотала на кухне, то сломя голову бежала вешать во дворе постиранное белье, а Реборн вальяжно попивал кофе, сидя за столом. «Интересно, откуда в ней столько энергии», — подумал парень, ловля взглядом быстрые движения Наны.

Тсуну не пришлось долго ждать – она вышла из комнаты навстречу Хару. Ее внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего, но даже похожая на веник, она казалась Миуре краше всех греческих богинь вместе взятых. Однако его появление заставило девушку врасплох — Хару редко предупреждал о своих визитах, преподнося это как «сюрприз». Поэтому попросив дать ей пять минут на сборы, Тсуна убежала. Нужно было занять время. 

Хару решил провести его с Ламбо, которая уже залезла на него, умоляя поиграть. И что такого в нем нашли дети? Пока Хару играл с Ламбо, вернулась Нана. Как и Тсуна, она восхищала его — оставаться такой спокойной при всей этой ораве дома, ни на кого не срываться, улыбаться, и, при этом, успевать все и сразу! Для него она казалось настоящей героиней. Но больше всего ему нравилось с ней говорить, какими бы глупыми и странными иногда не были бы их разговоры. 

— Ты знаешь, наша соседка родила! Двойню! Так рада за неё.... 

— Вчера в магазине рыбу купила, такую вкусную! И стоит недорого 

— Тсуна вчера упала, коленки разбила на уроке физкультуры, представляешь? 

Про нее он любил слушать больше всего. Рыба, магазины, чужие люди — все это было интересно, но ни разу не так важно, как Тсуна. Иногда он мысленно извинялся перед Наной, которая, между тем, очень хорошо относилась к нему, к «хорошему мальчику и другу Тсу-чан» 

Да, он хороший друг, определенно. Но этот вопрос….

— Она же тебе нравится, да? 

О Боже. 

Нет, Миура прекрасно понимал — про это знают все, начиная с Сасагавы, заканчивая даже Хибари (которая любовными отношениями и разборками не интересовалась совсем) Черт, да любое его действие так и кричало: «Посмотрите на этого придурка, он без ума от Савады!» Но чтобы об этом догадалась Нана? Такого поворота событий он точно не ожидал.

— Ну... Она хорошая... — Хару смущенно почесал затылок и отвёл взгляд. 

Миура, ты идиот, посмотри на себя, ты же красный как помидор.

— Всего лишь хорошая? — Нана улыбнулась. Она далеко не так проста, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

О нет, она не просто хорошая. Савада Тсуна самая замечательная девушка на всем белом свете. Может ли в мире существовать настолько замечательная девушка? Маленькая и хрупкая, но при этом настолько смелая и самоотверженная. Готовая в лепешку разбиться ради своих близких, ради тех, кого любит, та, от которой не уйдет несправедливость. Она добрая, она милая, она хорошая, она... Она самая лучшая. А он? Он просто влюблённый придурок. Конечно, она неидеальная, ей плохо даётся учеба, она бывает невнимательной, ленивой, чересчур впечатлительной, порой слишком боится за себя и других…. 

Но кто из нас идеален? И будь у Савады Тсуны еще тысячу других минусов, Миуре будет все равно, какой бы она не была, он готво принять ее любой. Даже как мафиози и босса одной из самых влиятельных преступных группировок мира. 

Раздался топот шагов. Тсуна пулей выбежала из комнаты прямиком на кухню. Женщина лишь улыбнулась ей и отвернулась к плите. Кажется, этому разговору продолжится не суждено. Тем более, уже подгорает рис, а оставить всех без обеда совершенно не входит в планы Наны. 

Хару смотрел на Тсуну. Как он был рад ей, но как много он не успел сказать Нане. Ах, наверняка она знает, что у нее замечательная дочь, но догадывается ли она, насколько она прекрасная, и знает ли она, насколько эта милая и немножко странная девушка дорога ему? 

— Слушай, не хочешь выйти во двор? — предложила Тсуна, попутно расчесывая волосы. Она собралась буквально на скорую руку, ведь ей не очень хотелось заставлять Хару ждать. — Тут душно как-то, а там прохладнее будет.

— Я за! Ламбо, пошли? Там места больше, воздух свежее. 

Ламбо фыркнула и, собрав игрушки, убежала во двор. Тсуна пошла за ней. Хару внимательно следил за ее шагами. 

С растрёпанными волосами она выглядит ещё лучше.


End file.
